


Ignite the Spark

by hazelNuts



Series: Magical Pets AU [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alive Paige, Alpha Scott, Alternate Universe - Magic, F/M, Fluff, POV Scott, Paige and Stiles Are Twins, Pets, Tattoo Artist Kira, background Derek/Stiles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-29
Updated: 2015-06-29
Packaged: 2018-04-06 17:30:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4230654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hazelNuts/pseuds/hazelNuts
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Scott doesn’t usually handle animals when they first come into the clinic, some of them don’t react well to the an Alpha werewolf. And neither do some of the owners. So when the scent in the waiting room hits him, and every cell in his body starts screaming <i>fox! attack! bite! howl!</i> and he can’t get his eyes back to their non-threatening brown, he can’t blame the Asian girl for slowly backing up, her bright orange eyes fixed on his red ones.</p><p>For Sciraweek - Day 7: Free Choice</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ignite the Spark

**Author's Note:**

> I'm really bad at tagging. If you think I forgot any, please let me know in the comments.
> 
> Set in the same universe as [Father of Hounds](http://archiveofourown.org/works/3738778).

Scott carefully arranges the pallets of brimstone and burning coals around the dragon egg. He blows gently on them until the coals glow a bright red. That should keep the little thing warm for the next few days.

He throws one of the left over coals to Parrish’s salamander on his way out of the fire room. The little creature had been brought in after it had escaped and been out in the rain for a night. All that was needed was for the water it had absorbed to evaporate and the little pilot flame in its longs to burn bright again, but it wasn’t something you should try at home. The process could take days and if you went too fast, the animal could blow up from the pressure of the steam.

He closes the door tightly behind him, and tears of the oxygen mask and fireproof gloves.

‘How long do you think till it will hatch?’ Deaton asks him, without looking up from the griffin he’s examining.

‘No more than three weeks. There is smoke coming out of the top already. It’s still white, but it’s a lot, so it should turn black soon.’

‘Hmm.’

Scott waits a moment to see if the druid has anything else to say. When Deaton stays silent, he goes to put on a clean shirt. He loves working in the fire room, but the smells are horrible, especially to his sensitive nose.

The tinkling of the bell above the entrance door sounds through the clinic. When Deaton doesn’t react, but keeps examining his current patient, Scott shrugs and moves to open the door to the waiting room.

He doesn’t usually handle animals when they first come into the clinic, he prefers to leave it to the druids since some animals don’t react well to the an Alpha werewolf. And neither do some of the owners. But Deaton is busy, and Paige is walking the hellhound and the cerberus they currently have in their care.

When he steps out of the examination room and the scent in the waiting room hits him, every cell in his body starts screaming _fox! attack! bite! howl!_ Closing his eyes to get his control back, Scott manages to keep his claws and fangs in, but he can’t get his eyes back to their non-threatening brown. So when he opens his eyes, and sees an Asian girl slowly backing up, her bright orange eyes fixed on his red ones, he can’t blame her.

‘I’m sorry,’ he blurts out. ‘I don’t usually handle the desk, but Deaton is busy and I promise I’m not going to hurt you.’

The girl stops. She tilts her head and regards him with curiosity. Finally she nods and steps forward again.

‘Okay,’ she says. ‘But I have nunchaku strapped to my waist and I will use them if I have to.’

‘Sorry about the eyes,’ Scott says when there is only the counter left between them. ‘It’ll fade. I’m Scott. What can I help you with?’

‘I’m Kira, and this,’ the girl says as she lifts a small animal from around her neck, its fur a pale blue with black tips on its ears and tail, ‘is Thor.’

She cradles Thor close to her chest, where he hisses at Scott and then curls up into a little ball. There is a brief flicker of lightning that moves over his fur and then there’s nothing. Kira looks down at her pet with a crease between her eyebrows, her scent turning anxious.

‘Is that a raijū?’

The girl nods. ‘A weasel raijū.’

‘You’re a thunder kitsune,’ Scott says in awe. ‘Wait, isn’t there supposed to be more lightning around him?’

‘There should be, but it’s lessened over the past few days. I first thought it was because there haven’t been any electrical storms over the past few weeks. Usually, it helps when I feed him some of my own lightning, or if I let him play with the taser stick, but nothing’s helped.’

Scott nods and opens the little gate for her to step through. He grabs the necessary forms and a pen, and then leads the way to the second examination room.

‘Is the metal surface okay for him?’

‘He’ll love it,’ Kira assures him.

To proof her point, she sets Thor down on the examination table and the animal immediately starts shooting his lighting across its surface. When Kira starts shooting her own lightning across the table, the raijū makes a sound like high-pitched thunder. It reminds Scott of how hellhound puppies growl to scare off people, but end up sounding adorable.

After another minute of watching the two play with their powers, Scott hands Kira the forms she needs to fill out and then goes to get Deaton.

He expects to find the two still playing around when they come back, but Kira’s is sitting on a stool, filling out the forms and shooting worried glances at where Thor has once again curled into a little ball. Only his ears spark occasionally.

‘Hmm,’ Deaton hums as he regards the little animal. He pulls on a pair of gloves embroidered with runes and picks up Thor, who thunders and shoots lightning in protest. But the gloves must be doing their job, because Deaton doesn’t even flinch.

Scott moves to sit next to Kira. When she’s done filling out the forms, she starts doodling flowers around the edge of the paper. It doesn’t stop her from throwing worried glances at the small thunderstorm that is happening in Deaton’s hands.

‘You an artist?’ he asks to distract her.

‘I’m a tattoo artist, actually,’ Kira nods. ‘I mostly do magical tattoos, but I’ve done some normal stuff too.’

‘You could tattoo a werewolf?’

‘I can. I’ve done it before, but for a tattoo to stay on a werewolf I need wolfsbane and fire. So it would hurt a lot.’

‘I know. My best friend is a druid and explained it to me once.’ He’s never going to forget that conversation. Stiles had pulled up multiple pictures of tattoos on werewolves that had failed and left the wolf in really bad shape. ‘Maybe you’ve met him. His name is Stiles.’

Kira perks up at his friend’s name.

‘You’re Stiles’ Scott. He talked about you last week, when he came for a touch up on some of his basic tattoos. He said you worked at the animal clinic on the weekends.’

‘He had time to talk about me, between talking about Derek and those hellhounds?’ Scott chuckles.

‘He does talk a lot about Derek. I’ve never seen the man, but I would recognize him instantly if I ever ran into him. Alpha werewolf, scruffy beard, eyes that look like they’re little galaxies-‘

‘-a face that is a gift to mankind. And though the beard looks scruffy it’s also super soft,’ Scott ads.

‘But nobody is ever allowed to touch it. It is only Stiles’ to touch,’ Kira finishes, laughing.

‘He gave you the entire speech didn’t he? Did he include the poem he wrote about Derek’s ass?’

Kira nods. Her eyes are shining with mirth and her smile is wide and genuine. There is no trace of the worry about her pet left on her face. And Scott finds himself smiling back just as wide.

‘He really loves him,’ Kira says. A hint of sadness creeps into her scent and the happy expression on her face falls a little.

‘They do,’ Scott confirms. ‘It’s the only thing that makes all the terrible poetry bearable. I’ve never seen Stiles this happy. Not even when he found out that both he and his twin have the spark.’

‘What about you? You have anyone to write terrible poetry about?’ Kira’s eyes flick from his face to the floor, a light blush creeping onto her cheeks.

‘Not yet,’ Scott smiles. He tries to catch Kira’s eye again, but Deaton interrupts them.

‘I think I know what the problem is.’ He holds Thor out for Kira and she bounds over to take the raijū from the druid.

Thor already looks a lot better. There is lightning flying across his fur, and when Kira drapes him around her neck he starts to nibble on her necklace, lighting it up. Kira drags her fingers through her pet’s fur, the relieve clear on her face when the crackling sound of electricity fills the room.

‘How long have you been in town, Miss Yukimura?’

‘Two months.’

‘And how are you settling in? Made any new friends?’

‘Well, I haven’t been able to really try,‘ she answers, frowning at the strange questions.

‘I thought so,’ Deaton nods. ‘Thor has picked up on your mood. He knows you’ve been feeling a little lonely.’

‘Oh,’ Kira says, taken aback. ‘So what do I do? I don’t have a lot of free time with the new shop.’

‘Maybe Mr McCall should stop by to get that tattoo he wants, then.’

Before either of them can say anything else, Deaton walks out of the room.

Kira is looking at the ground, her heart beating a little faster than normal and little streaks of lightning are shooting through the blue and white ends of her hair.

‘You don’t have to-‘ she starts.

‘I want to,’ Scott assures her. ‘How about I take you out to dinner? We can discuss my tattoo while we eat.’

‘Really?’ Kira’s smile is small but happy. Thor lets out a happy rumble at his owner’s improving mood.

‘Tomorrow good?’

‘Tomorrow sounds great. The shop closes at seven. So you can pick me up at seven thirty? Just knock on the door.’

‘Seven thirty,’ Scott agrees.

**Author's Note:**

> Come say hi on [tumblr](http://fandom-madnessess.tumblr.com/).
> 
> Kira's raijū's form is based on that of [the Japanese weasel](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Japanese_weasel).


End file.
